Showdown at Midnight
by Woodsballer
Summary: What happens after Thomas dives into Elyon's pond? The Final Showdown. 1 Minute to Midnight. Rated for mild violence. The final chapter of the Circle Series. Oneshot.


**A/N: For those that aren't familiar with the Circle Trilogy and are still reading, here's a quick reference of names. **

**Elyon is God **

**Teeleh is Satan**

**Shataiki are Teeleh's bat demons.**

**Showdown at Midnight**

Born of Black and White,

Eaten with worms,

I am a Sinner, a Saint, a Siren of the World,

the Circle knows me,

the rest of the world just wants to trip on Grace Juice, Baby

Showdown at Midnight

----------

Elyon watched as Thomas dove into the crystalline green water. With a contented sigh, he closed his eyes. To risk himself and the world to save his son… Such was true love. "Yes, Thomas. Rescue him, protect him, woo him."

His eye slowly drifted open, but he was already aware of who waited just beyond the pool. "Hello, Teeleh."

A large bat stood directly across on the far side. Its fur was sleek and shiny, glistening a million colors. Truly it would be considered beautiful. "Elyon." His voice was a sweet song.

All around them, as far as the eye could see, stretched a sea of Shataiki, all waiting and eager to use their vicious fangs and talons.

"Please, Teeleh, you don't have to disguise yourself for me." Elyon lifted a hand. In the blink of an eye, Teeleh completely changed. His fur became dull and matted. His talons became rough, his fangs yellow and dripping with foul-swelling saliva. This was his true appearance.

"You know what time it is…" Teeleh's voice had become raspy and rough, like nails being drug across a blackboard. All around, the Shataiki paced, anxious to spring at their master's word.

Elyon nodded. "Midnight." But there was no fear in his voice. "You must know how this will end."

Teeleh growled, causing even the Shataiki to cringe. "By this day's end, I will have your head beneath my claws."

"Teeleh," Elyon replied, disappointed. "You were there when I wrote the laws. Do you think I would allow love to fail now?"

"SILENCE!"

"Even your quest for the Books was doomed to fail. Love will always win."

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!" Teeleh lunged. Despite his size, he was across the pond in a flash, his talons bristling.

But just as quickly as he moved, he froze, talon-tips less than a hair's breadth from Elyon's flawless skin.

Once again, Elyon seemed disappointed. "So sad. To think, in a former life, you were my friend."

Teeleh's eyes flashed pure hatred. "Go to hell."

"I could not. That is _your_ home."

Teeleh's body erupted into bright, white flames. The bat screeched in pain, thrashing to put out the flames, but his body was frozen in midair. The Shataiki screeched, fire their greatest fear. But a moment later they were all engulfed in the same searing fire. A dozen million screeching voices rose in pain, and Teeleh's was the loudest. With a final howl, the fire completely consumed his body, burning it to dust that blew away on the wind. The Shataiki followed a similar fate, their ashen bodies falling to blend with the sand at their feet.

Elyon remained with his eyes closed and his head bowed until the final remains of the creatures fell away. It was done. The final end to the final showdown.

He gently walked onto the water, bare feet stepping lightly across the surface. When he stood in the center, he stopped, glancing around. His vision passed through time, beholding the beginnings, the ends, and every moment in between. Below waited the ones he had wooed and loved. The journey had been filled with pain for many, but worth it for every one of them.

Elyon looked outwards, finding your eyes. He knew that for many of you, his fight to rescue you had not yet been successful. But he wasn't giving up. Not yet.

Without even a splash, he fell into the water, joining his beloveds in bliss.

----------

This story, and the Circle Series, is a fictional telling of factual occurrences.

Which eternity awaits you? Will you swim with Elyon? Or burn with the Horde?

Even now He is calling you, wooing you. Will you answer?

Elyon's Strength, my friends.


End file.
